


Millennium Night

by tadpole123



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, top!Subaru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadpole123/pseuds/tadpole123
Summary: A  new try(subaru top). It was written by Chinese(Maybe you could use translation). A happy ending. Accomplished by lover，subaru felt relaxed but little uneasy.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto & Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Millennium Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well，I guess no one has tried subaru top(subsei). If you know，please tell me.

子夜零点雪和钟声一并送走新年。红白歌会里尽是昴流叫不上名字来的歌手，困意趴在他耳边呢喃。第一声钟响把他从恍惚中唤回，他默数着钟声，望向窗外空中飞舞的夹杂着蓝灰的白，像是过去的时光碎在钟声里被一点点洒下来。他想起身去关窗户，却发现星史郎的手扣得很紧。昴流顺势俯下身，半梦半醒的倦意让他抛掉了平时的羞怯，嘴唇轻触，留下一个像是雪花降落在掌心一样的吻，“新年快乐，星史郎先生。”  
他感到热度在脸上蔓延，但他尽量直视着星史郎的眼睛，看到他的惊讶化为一个掩饰性的笑容，“新年快乐，昴流君。”  
松开的手让他突然察觉到了躲藏在空荡荡中的寒冷，他搓了搓手，走向敞开的窗户，关上前再次看了一眼这个灰白蓝的世界，雪盖过了万千繁华的喧闹，只留下朴素的静谧。他跟星史郎说:“下雪了。”语调里有像小孩子一样的愉悦。他每年都期待东京下雪，雪中的东京看起来特别美。雪会让一切显得特殊起来。  
他重新坐到恋人身边，恋人把手放到他头上，拨弄他的黑发，他注视着恋人琥珀色的眼睛，曾和他在黑夜中对视的黑猫也有这样的眼睛，他讲起自己以前和姐姐看雪，姐姐笑他孩子气，但还是会陪着他一起登上顶楼，看看这个银色世界，然后莫名演变成在屋顶打雪仗，看雪的目的都不知道已经忘到哪里去了，只记得雪塞进后颈时彻骨的寒冷。恋人的手下移，托起昴流的脸，故事断了，所有的声音消失了，时间被哄睡了，脸上的热度延伸为身体内部的疼痛，他经常在恋人身边感受到这种疼痛，分不清是因为快乐还是悲伤。他盖住恋人的手，比他宽大的手。他吻恋人的手指时闻到了血腥味，这或许只是他的幻想，毕竟，在他知道这件事后他总能梦到自己死在恋人手中，但那些梦，让自己感到无比安心。他一定曾经牢牢地抓住过无数个人的心脏，正如现在他攥住自己的心脏一样。  
昴流亲吻恋人的手心。恋人跟他说自己想到了一只以前养过的小狗，非常地粘自己。是一只非常乖的小狗，总是在门前等他回来。  
他忍不住问:“是逆凪的牺牲品吗？”  
恋人摘下了微笑的面具，他眼神变得尖锐起来。没有，他说:“它是寿终正寝的。”  
昴流喉咙发干。星史郎抽走了自己的手。迟疑片刻，昴流靠在星史郎肩膀上:“对不起，我不该妄加揣测。”  
“你说出的话倒是从来不会超出我预料，”星史郎回答，“没有什么好道歉的。”  
“我……”  
北都报复性的电话在此刻刺耳地作响，昴流罕见地对她的打断抱有感激，他匆匆说了一句“我去接电话”就奔向玄关。“新——年——快——乐——昴——流——你——是——不——是——忘——了——你——可——爱——的——姐——姐——啊？”北都每个音都要拉得很长，张扬着自己的不满。“跟阿星在一起很快乐对不对？”  
他对着空气鞠躬道歉，“对不起，北都，我……”  
“哈哈，毕竟是新晋的甜蜜情侣！好好享受千辛万苦得来的与恋人共度新年的机会！叫阿星接电话。”  
他把听筒递给走过来的星史郎。昴流回到客厅后还有声音飘过来，只言片语间他拼凑了一件往事。他刚满二十岁那天星史郎和姐姐骗他喝酒，说是想见识一下和平时不一样的他。他们的确见到了。他抓住比他年长九岁男人的手，问他:星史郎先生，我可以吻你吗？  
这是他们之间第一个，也是唯一一个需要许可的吻。星史郎很好笑地看着他:如果我说不呢？  
昴流拽住他的领带，把他拉到和自己同一个高度，先吻他因自己受过伤的右眼，到挺直的鼻梁，最后到嘴唇。他不懂这些，是他的恋人指示他把嘴张开，加深了这个吻。香槟的甜味，酒精的苦涩，他的第一个吻。  
道歉的话在酒醒之后至少说了千遍，为此他也没少受姐姐和星史郎的捉弄。  
他重新戴上手套，不是必要，而是习惯和象征，他将会在一个人眼前把它彻底地摘下，作为决心的证明。他对未来感到隐隐地焦躁和不安，那使他犯了烟瘾。他想起他祖母，想起他一定要做的事。祖母质问过他:为什么你的房间里有烟味。  
把禁烟手册塞满了他房间的北都却在维护他:昴流他已经成年了。  
奶奶，这是我自己的选择。  
他时不时会想起这件事，抽烟是个征兆，如同那个关于樱花的预言。他的祖母一定察觉到了什么。慢性自杀，他姐姐天天都在念，他很清楚。  
他翻了一遍搭在沙发上的衣服口袋，昨天刚买的一盒烟不翼而飞。“你在找这个吗？”星史郎晃了晃自己手上的帕米亚。  
“谢谢。”昴流以为他要递给自己，伸手去接，在快要抓到的那刻星史郎又收回了它，握住了昴流的腕部，“为什么要抽烟？”  
昴流对他会问这个问题早有预感，也一直在等待他开口询问，“因为……”他斟酌着词句，“我想如果我这样子做，你抽烟的时候就不会避开我了。”  
握住他的手腕力道松了，星史郎似乎若有所思的样子，但他还是没有把帕米亚还给昴流，而是递给他一根七星，“试试看？”  
昴流迟疑地接过它。星史郎没有将打火机一并递过来，而是低下身为他点烟，光抚过他脸部的线条，暗隐去了一些东西，带来一种捉摸不定的危险感，火焰在他眼中跃动，赤金交相辉映，艳丽无比。昴流心跳快了一拍。它像是星史郎编织的那些幻境，在他收起打火机时转瞬即逝。  
昴流推开窗户，风把雪请进了屋，它们是一场大雪的最后几个音符，躺在瓷砖上，融化成冰凉和湿润。“我们都还活着。”他喃喃道。  
“诺玛丹查斯的预言？”  
“你相信吗，星史郎先生？”  
“这种事无所谓信不信，”星史郎眨眨眼睛，“因为所有的灾难和死亡往往只发生在一瞬间，不是吗？”  
“你说得对……”昴流轻轻掸掉烟灰，“我很早以前就知道，你也给我看过，这个世界并不美好，它赤裸而黑暗……我遇到过很多人都期待【末世】降临，的确，这个世界在苟延残喘，它在坠毁的边缘，但即使是这样，还是会有人呼喊着要活下去……”  
“能做到活下去的人已经很了不起了，日本的自杀率在逐年攀高，虽然以前也很高。”星史郎拿走昴流的烟，“我们都有幸旁观它在繁华中一点点覆灭的美景。”  
他呼出的烟雾在寒冷的夜中像是一层薄薄的纱，显得他格外地遥远，烟雾缠绕在昴流伸向他的手上，他总想确认星史郎是不是真的在自己身边:“为什么？”  
“因为这就是结局，不论我们能看到还是不能看到，它始终会发生。”他意有所指地说:“你又戴上了手套。”  
“还不是现在，” 昴流向他摊开手掌，星史郎把烟掐灭在他掌心，亟待燃尽的烟的火光在他手掌中熄灭，隔着皮质手套传来的灼热带来一刹那的，不留痕的疼痛，“盂兰盆节有皇家一年一度的安抚魂灵的仪式，我必须在场。”  
昴流环住星史郎，不想错过他任何一个表情，“三天，我会跟奶奶坦白所有的事情，之后就没有戴这双手套的必要了。”  
“什么事情？”他明知故问。  
“我们的事情。”昴流趴在他肩膀上，“星史郎先生，我是绝对不会离开你的，也请你不要……”  
最后几个字像是很重地从喉咙里沉下去，怎样都说不出来，“现在的我好像生活在一场美好的梦中，如果存在有其他的我，或许不能品尝到这样的感觉……已经分不清是痛苦和幸福的感觉。就像……”  
“就像？”  
他抓住星史郎的手，放在自己胸口，“自己的心脏不在自己身上的感觉。”  
昴流看不到恋人的表情，但能感觉到他一瞬间的僵硬，他知道自己不能把他逼得太紧。  
“星史郎先生……”他的声音像是快要崩裂的琴弦，微弱但仍想唱出自己的绝响，“无论多少次，只要你愿意，我都可以把它剖开来给你看，”他在星史郎耳畔低声说，任由自己冰凉的眼泪滴在滴在恋人的皮肤上，“……但你的事，我什么都不会问。因为被你选择，是一件多么幸运的事情啊。”  
他以真心换得了恋人主动的吻，他闭上眼睛，在触碰中让理智如初雪消融，昴流除了彼此的呼吸和心跳什么都听不见。星史郎被他抵在墙上，昴流轻咬他的喉结，手搭在他的领带上，一般是他系上的，解下的也是他。“要在客厅做？”恋人调笑他。  
“不……”昴流知道自己脸又红了，“套子用完了。”  
“不带套不行？”  
“我怕我……”昴流说不出那两个字，“我可以吗？”  
星史郎亲了下他的手腕，昴流克制住把手塞到他嘴里的冲动，欲望能激起一些不属于他自己的性格。亵渎，暴力，这些原本远离他的东西。他拉起恋人的手进了房间。星史郎坐在床上，昴流低下身解他的纽扣，赤裸匀称的肉体在自己手下显现，像是拆一份只属于自己的礼物，他皮质的冰凉手套拨弄恋人的乳头，恋人放在他肩胛骨上的手一顿。“这时候也不脱下它？”  
昴流抿紧了唇不作回答。他的手行走过肉体上的山川沟壑，沙漠般的疮疤，它更显出他抚摸着的肉体的力量与美，像是死亡曾经想要抢夺他留下的印记。在上半身的交叠亲吻中他险些失去平衡，男人挑逗着他半勃的阴茎，“我要开始了，星史郎先生。”  
他在旖旎气氛中的一板一眼总是特别好笑。他半跪下来，抬起恋人的腿，亲吻脚踝，嘴唇划过弧度与曲线。  
“你的背部很好看……那两道伤痕，使它更美了，西方神话中的天使断掉翅膀也会留下这样的痕迹。”  
“是你留下的，”昴流含住他阴茎，口齿不清地说。你一定还记得，我差点死在你手里。  
星史郎的手卷起他一缕略长的黑发。昴流在几次性爱的磨合中知道他恋人在比较愉悦的时候喜欢给他一点痛感。他听到自己的名字被不带敬语地叫出时感到微妙的满足。他咽下精液，舔了舔恋人放在他脸上的手。“项圈或许会很适合你。”  
代替昴流回答的是他帮恋人扩张的手，它比平时更加粗暴地进入，在听到男人压抑的喘息声后它又变得温柔。昴流第一次用手套帮他扩张，比起温暖的手指接触内壁，更有被异物塞入的感觉。恋人断断续续的喘息让他骨头里泛起了泡沫，但想要自慰的另一只手被中途劫住了，“昴流君，这样是破坏规则的。你唯一能用的只有我。”  
“对不起。”昴流缩回手，男人的指甲在他手套上划了一个圈。昴流站起身，将手套摘下，扔到一边，露出他白皙纤长的手指，与对方十指相扣。他挺进时他的手指关节被对方掐到泛白，对方痛苦的闷哼让他不由自主地蹭蹭恋人以示安慰。  
他被温暖包裹，被挤压又被吸入，他感到自己身上的每一处都跟恋人相连，在性爱的渐进中体会到对方的痛苦和快乐，他出生时所带的残缺在此刻被补齐。在汗水与精液的气味中，结合处流出的白色粘稠液体比他们两个的肤色要深，他紧紧抱住他的恋人，暗自希望自己能化为他身体的一部分。他一部分的自己消失了，是使他孤独的那部分。他叫着恋人的名字，像是一个孩子的啜泣，他有了回归母体的安全感。  
“星史郎先生……如果，我是说如果，有一天你厌倦了我，可以请你亲手杀死我吗？”  
“你其实想说，不要离开你吧？”昴流的眼睛被更深的黑暗盖住了，是恋人的手， “昴流君，留住死人是最容易的。”  
“我绝对不会做出这种事。”  
“那你觉得我可以做到吗？你想向我要一个承诺，一个未来的承诺，只有过去是不变的。你不是说过不想再从我这里听到任何谎话？”  
下落的感觉接触到了冰冷但坚硬的地板，“谢谢，”他握住星史郎的手，“这样就够了。”  
他在黑暗的包围中入睡，伴着不知道是幻觉还是真实存在的铁锈味，脱离了旧的迷茫，驶向更加未知的明天。


End file.
